This project will examine 50 juvenile male prostitutes and a control sample of 50 juvenile male, non-sexually labeled delinquents in order to provide basic information on the process of entrance into prostitution and to establish sound factual relationships between 1) early sexual experience, 2) exposure to prostitution, 3) associated criminal activity, and 4) drug abuse.